


You Don't Want That Parade to Leave You Now

by aleia



Series: Surrender [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: A little Pride interlude for my teacher!Carlos verse. <3
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Surrender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	You Don't Want That Parade to Leave You Now

Carlos has been to Austin Pride every year since he started college. Maybe it’s commercial and maybe it’s more drinking and partying than Carlos has ever wanted to do, but he still loves it. He’s not like Lizzie. He didn’t grow up with his parents taking him to Pride. He didn’t _know_ that his parents would get over him being gay. He’s still not sure that his dad will ever get over it completely. He didn’t go to his first Pride until he was eighteen and taking him is still the most important thing Mari did for him as his sister.

So, he’s always been disappointed when he’s dated guys who just didn’t care about the parade and wanted to sleep late so that they could party late into the night.

Carlos knows that TK won’t do that him. Even if TK thinks the parade is dumb because he grew up in NYC and grew out of it, he knows that TK will go just because Carlos wants to.

But he doesn’t expect TK to ask him to be _in_ the parade.

“I know it’s kind of corporate and you might not even like the parade,” TK says. “But Paul still has a hard time here, and the 126 is supposed to be in the parade. We’re the G and the T in the house. If there’s anyone else, then we don’t know about it yet. I can’t make Paul do pride alone. But I want to spend Pride with you. You can wear whatever you want. You can even hide in the firetruck for some of it if you want to.”

TK should know that Carlos is powerless to deny him anything when TK is pouting and sitting on his lap. How he doesn’t notice the way Carlos’s hands immediately go to his ass and pull him closer every time he straddles Carlos on the couch, Carlos doesn’t know. Even when it’s not sexual, Carlos wants him there.

“I want to spend pride with you, too. And I always want to go to the parade,” Carlos says. “I’ve never been _in_ the parade. I could march with the teacher’s union, but it’s always felt weird, so I haven’t. But I’ll walk with the 126 if you want.”

“Yeah?” TK says with a smile.

“Do you really think I want you to be walking in Pride with your AFD shirt looking single?”

TK laughs.

“I didn’t think of that because I don’t think about anyone except you. You can hold my hand the entire parade so that everyone knows I’m yours if that’s what you want.”

Carlos isn’t really worried, but he might do that just because he wants to. He’s never dated anyone who is as openly affectionate as TK and even if it’s taken some getting used to in public, Carlos loves it. Now, he just pulls TK into a kiss instead of answering.

***

The day of the parade is _hot_. It’s hot enough that TK convinces his dad that they should be able to wear shorts instead of their uniform pants. They’re not short shorts, but TK’s ass still looks so good that Carlos knows he’s going to spend the entire parade trying to keep his hands to himself because they’re going to be surrounded by TK’s co-workers. Also, he should remember that there might be some kids around, and he shouldn’t spend too much time with his hand on TK’s ass in public where students could possibly see him. Of course, TK obviously knows how good he looks in his tight uniform t-shirt and blue shorts. He doesn’t need to bend over to get so many things while they’re gathered in the line-up. He’s teasing Carlos on purpose. They agreed that they’re going to all go home to shower off the Texas heat and sunscreen before they go out with Paul at night. Carlos is already thinking about how he’s going to use that time.

When he’s sure that TK’s stepped far enough away from his co-workers, Carlos steps behind him, slaps his ass and leaves his hand where it lands while he leans close to whisper in TK’s ear.

“You know exactly what you’re doing. I’m going to spank that ass so hard as soon as we’re alone.”

TK’s breath catches and he lets his head fall back on Carlos’s shoulder.

“ _That_ doesn’t discourage me.”

Carlos’s grip tightens.

“Really?” Marjan says as she walks past them. “There are children nearby. You two are worse than the guys wearing thongs on the float in front of us.”

“Not to mention the captain is here?” Paul says.

“And Judd,” Michelle adds with a smirk.

Carlos sighs and gives TK a little push away as he steps back.

TK’s squad laughs at them, but they’re right. Carlos needs to delay those thoughts until they’re alone.

Especially when the line starts moving and it brings them closer to the group from the Texas Stars. Carlos saw them listed in the line-up, but he figured he’d wait until the end of the parade to see if he could make his way over to say hi. Of course, Lizzie is not one for patience. Carlos shouldn’t be surprised to hear his name and turn to see her running toward them with her papa chasing after her.

Carlos hugs her while Jonathon Epps catches up.

TK laughs and accepts his own hug before giving Lizzie one of the stickers they have to give out to the crowd.

“No running off or this goes on,” Jonathon says as he holds up a backpack with a child leash attached. Carlos laughs at Lizzie’s pout.

“You know Mr. Reyes!”

“It’s not about Mr. Reyes. It’s you running off into the crowd.”

“Your papa’s right,” Carlos says because he knows exactly how hard it is to rein Lizzie in.

“I won’t run off,” Lizzie says. “Can I walk with Mr. Reyes and TK for part of the parade if I’m good?”

Jonathon looks at him. Carlos shrugs and nods. Lizzie will make it less awkward to approach the crowd and hand things out when he’s not even really part of the AFD.

“Okay. But you need to prove you can listen and stay with the Stars first. I’ll bring you up to the fire department for part of the parade if you can do that.”

***

Eric brings Lizzie to them half-way through the parade and TK puts one of the little plastic fire helmets on her head that the rest of the kids in their group are wearing. TK is so good with kids that it doesn’t help Carlos’s situation.

“The captain likes you a lot, but he’s not going to let you move _that_ fast. TK’s not ready for that,” Judd says when he sneaks up behind Carlos.

“ _I’m_ not ready to move that fast,” Carlos says because he’s really not. He just likes knowing TK likes kids as much as he does.

“He’ll make a good uncle,” Judd says eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that even if I write a pandemic version after this, they all get to go to Pride because I had planned this before we knew the pandemic was going to be this long. (I’ve already started the non-pandemic sequel so it will be out first.) 
> 
> Lizzie is definitely a child who had to be attached to her parents by some kind of child leash when she was younger.
> 
> If you want to read all my other stuff it is posted on a different site or (if you just want to follow me on tumblr so I have more 9-1-1: Love Star people), I'm not to allowed to link it here, but the link to that can be found on  
> my tumblr: @lostinanimage
> 
> As always, if you find typos and want to tell me about them, go ahead. I'm always happy to go fix them.


End file.
